When brewing beverages in the presence of flavorings, such as freshly ground coffee or tea leaves, resulting in a residue after the brewing, said residue is known to cause problems with respect to its disposal and to cleaning. This is especially true in vending machines, where the number of portions of the brewed beverage to be prepared is to be as large as possible. When these vending machines are equipped with means to prepare brewed beverages from flavorings resulting in a residue, these machines require more frequent maintenance than those without such means.